


I drown myself in your holy water

by Sanziene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Master Ben Solo, Padawan Rey, Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanziene/pseuds/Sanziene
Summary: Chaste Jedi Master Ben Solo/Padawan Rey smut-ficlet  inspired by  the songDon’t be so shy by Imany.Ben has been Rey’s Jedi Master for two years.During that time she had gotten to know him in every way possible, except one.She was determined to know him fully.





	I drown myself in your holy water

                                                             

* * *

 

“And my heart just raced so much faster

I drown myself in your holy water

and both my eyes just got so much brighter

and my soul got, oh, so much closer ”

 

* * *

“Rey!” Ben yelled over the sand storm. “Rey! We won’t make it, we have to find shelter!” But she  was too far ahead, she couldn’t hear him, so h e closed his eyes and focused all his energy into willing her back.

Up ahead her speeder took an abrupt u-turn.

“What is it Master?”Rey spoke as soon as she reached him. Her voice muffled by protective garments.

“We need to find shelter, we won’t make it to Yna’mi before the storm hits us at full strength.”

“We can make it if we stop talking about it and just go.” Rey objected.

“Rey!” He took a deep breath. “What did I tell you about being reckless?”

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he couldn’t see it through the sand goggles, but said nothing.

 “I believe we will find shelter to the East. I feel it.” He continued.

They rode at full speed for a quarter hour before they saw the shelter that Ben had felt.

A large cave that had been hand carved into the yellow-reddish rock face many, many generations ago.

The cave entrance was large enough to fit a half dozen banthas at the same time, so they rode their speeders inside the cave until it became too narrow.

“The speeders should be safe here.” Ben said as he unsaddled. Both him and Rey removed their goggled and the protective garments.

“Urghh. I hate sand,” Rey said shaking her hair free, “it gets everywhere.”

Ben gave her a half smile. “Let’s grab our things and set up camp. There’s no telling how long the storm is going to last on this planet. It could be a few hours or it could be days.”

The cave twisted and turned into a maze, the walls covered in ancient, rudimentary, paintings. Carved into one of the walls was a small chamber, in the middle of it lay what had once been fire pit. Ben went inside to inspect, he grabbed a handful of dust in his palm then blew it unto the fire pit. The dust swirled around into a little twister, then was pulled up into the cave ceiling through an unseen slit. 

“This will do. We can make a fire here to keep us warm.” Ben said wiping his hands on his light tan trousers.

Rey smiled at him, her Jedi master, always thinking of everything, so focused and calm, so unlike her.

 

 *

She had joined the Jedi order a lot older than most, she had been seventeen when the Force had awakened inside her, unsure what to do with her and her new abilities, her parents had taken her to renowned Jedi Master Luke Skywalker’s Temple. At first Luke had been reticent about letting her join, but ultimately decided to train her.

She spent the first year training with the rest of the Padawans, and found she didn’t much care for it, especially not the rigors of the Jedi dogma. But she wanted to learn all that there was to know about the Force, to test out the limits of her _powers,_  so she grinned her teeth thought endless lectures about the Jedi ways  and excelled at all the physical and Force tests.

On the eve of her first anniversary at the Jedi Temple Luke called her into his office. His face was somber as he spoke,  “Rey, you have great power, truly, but you resist the ways of the Jedi." He got up from his meager desk and moved towards where she was standing, "I fear that if you are not careful the dark side will claim you.”

Rey frowned at him, she really did not care for this black and white rhetoric, the entire universe was a rainbow of colors, but in the mind of a Jedi, one could only be good-light or bad-dark.

“I do not want that to happen” Luke continued, now facing her. “I fear that if I send you away that _is_ what will happen, so I have decided to assign you to my best student, now a Jedi Master himself, Ben Solo. He is a very calm, patient, master, you will have much to learn from him.”

Rey turned her back on Luke and rolled her eyes. She was not thrilled about having a chaperone.

“Rey…” Luke put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. “I want you to know that this is a test, if you fail it, if you do not quiet your temper, you will _not_ become a Jedi.”

Rey swallowed and set her jaw. “Understood. I will do my best, Master.”

The next day Luke introduced her to Ben Solo, and she was shocked to find out that the middle aged man she had pictured was actually a young, tall, long haired man.  He wasn’t what most would consider beautiful, but there was something about him, something that made her stomach do a tumble and a roll at the sight of him.

Here they were, two years, twenty planets and many, many adventures later, in a cave, taking cover from a sandstorm.

She looked down at her Master, he was sitting on a long, narrow rock by the fire pit, his hands busy setting up the materials for the fire.

“It’s still warm in here.” She complained.

“That is because it is still daylight outside, once the sand storm reaches its peak it will cover the sun and it will get very cold. You  _will_  want the fire then.” he responded, seemingly unfazed and without even looking up.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. She knew that was going to happen at one point, but she had always been more interested in the present than the future. Out of the two of them he was the one always looking ahead, the one that thought of everything. 

As for explaining things to her this way, he hadn't always done that, not in the beginning, but he soon found out that in order for her to accept anything as fact, let alone get her to do something, she had to know the reason behind it. She imagined, at times it got tiresome for him, but he had done it non the less. Her brain needed to work things through, and while, yes she could do that all by herself, she saw things differently than he did, by explaining things to her from his view point he could understand where he was coming from, and after that she usually did what her Master wanted of her. _Usually._

 

She made her way towards her side of the chamber, where she had placed her bag and laid her makeshift bed and started to undress. She had already removed the first layer of the many layers that made up the Jedi uniform and was making her way through her second when a visibly flustered Ben stuttered.

“Wha…. what are you doin’?”

She answered him like a someone explaining a foreign concept to a child.  “I am taking off my clothes so that I can remove the sand that made it’s way inside, before it reaches places I really don’t want it to reach.”

She saw a glimpse of red, as Ben turned his face and body away from her.

She smiled inwardly. “I would suggest you do the same, unless you enjoy being dressed in sandpaper.”

Ben didn’t answer and made no move to undress.

*

 

Ben’s thoughts jumped to that day, almost two years ago, when he met her for the first time. Luke had mentioned that one of his students was having a hard time with the Jedi teachings and that he sensed a kernel of darkness inside that student, so he agreed to help, to take the student on as his Padawan.

The day he met the student that turned out to be Rey, he was confused. He expected a young boy or girl, not a young, beautiful, woman. A young woman that looked at him with big, confused hazel eyes. He felt his stomach drop. He swallowed and though to himself.  _“Oh no.”_

Ben had hoped that he would be able to guide her, temper her free spirit, but he had been wrong. She was a force to be reckoned with. She had constantly argued with him over everything, from the Jedi teachings, to little things like where to stay for the night when they were away on Jedi missions. Soon he found himself having to explain his every action to her, it was exhausting at times, but much less exhausting than the constant arguing.

Yet he did not give up on her, partly because he blamed himself for his inability to temper her. Maybe if he didn’t put so much effort into bottling up his ever growing feelings for her he would have had the strength needed to shape her into a proper Jedi.

Sometimes he thought she did things on purpose, to irk him or to raise a reaction out of him, like right now, undressing in his presence. The cave was a maze, she could have done it _anywhere_ else, yet she chose to do it right in front of him.

_“Your reaction is solely your responsibility.”_ a voice inside his head spoke and he agreed, so he started to meditate, hoping to forget what she was doing right behind his back. 

Ben was startled from his meditation when Rey put a hand on his shoulder. “You can turn around now, I’m decent.”

Ben turned and saw that she  was wearing a loose white tunic that stopped right above her knees. He could see the contours of her body through it.

“Got rid of all the sand.” She said with a wink and sat next to him on the rock.

“What shall we do to pass the time, Master Ben?” Rey continued with a sly smile.

He gulped, shook his head gently, then added. “We can meditate together, it’s been almost two years and I feel like I have taught you nothing.”

“You have taught me plenty, I know all the cool tricks now.” she smiled at him.

He exhaled through his nostrils. “You know what I’m talking about, Rey.”

“What if this is who I am?" She started a little affronted, "What if I’m just….” she thought for a second, “… _grey_. What if I can never be just light, why can’t I be grey? I know I will never turn to the dark side.”

“That’s not how this works, Rey.” he huffed.

“How do you know? How does anyone  _really_  know?

“Okay, Rey. What do  _you_  want to do to pass the time?” He knew where this talk was going to, the same place this discussion always went to, so he stopped it before it went any further.

She gave him a big smile, then put on a neutral face. “You should get rid of the sand too, I promise I won’t look.”

He side-eyed her, but she was right, he could feel the sand granules scraping against his skin. It did not feel great.

Ben left the room and came back a few moments later with half his clothes in his hands. He was now wearing a much less restraining version of his Jedi uniform, a long white tunic, similar to Rey's and his light tan loose pants.

“Was I right, or was I right?” Rey greeted him.

“You were right.”

 He neatly folded the clothes he had just removed and placed them on top of his bag, next to his makeshift bed, on the other side of the fire pit from Rey's. 

He took his seat next to her and finished setting up the fire,  it was starting to get colder inside the cave, much sooner than he had expected.

From her place next to him Rey was looking at the now lit fire, her eyes seemed lost in the flames.

“There is something that i’ve wanted to do for a couple of years...." She trailed off, her eyes still on the fire's dance, "Always too afraid to even start it…”

“You, afraid?” Ben questioned in. “Somehow I don’t see that.”

“If I do it, there is no turning back from it. If i’m wrong it may ruin everything, it may ruin everything if I’m right too, but if I don’t do it, if I don’t know one way or the other, I may drive myself crazy thinking of the what-ifs.”

Ben chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Since the day I’ve met you, you have been faithful to one thing, Rey, to yourself. You have your answer, you know what you want to do. So do it, that is the Rey that I know.” 

When he turned to look at her, he was greeted by her lips on his, they were soft and warm and he felt like he just melted off the rock. He knew he shouldn’t, he had been telling himself this for two years now, but it was also all he's wanted for those two years. He couldn’t stop himself, so he kissed her back. 

“Wow!” Rey said when they broke apart, “If I'd known that kissing you felt like that, I would have done it years ago.”

Ben smiled, then puller her in to another kiss, the first one was shy and gentle. This one was fast and needy, uncoordinated. It was two years of repressed emotions, of wanting each other, of yearning for each other, for  _this_.

They broke apart for air again, both panting this time, their foreheads pressed together.

She climbed up on top of his lap and kissed him again, this time harder, deeper, she wrapped her hand around a lock of his hair and tightened her grip on it  until she got a ragged “Aaah!” out of Ben, then kissed him even harder, faster.

“Rey.” he removed her hand from his hair and placed it in his own. “I can’t do this, I’m your Jedi Master, and you are my Padawan. This is not the Jedi way.”

“I know,” Rey said, looking him in the eyes, staring into his soul, “I want this, and the Jedi are wrong. How can this, how can we, be wrong? Repressing your emotions  _is_  what’s wrong with the Jedi.”

Ben shook his head to argue, but she nuzzled at his neck and started nibbling at the tender skin there and before he could open his mouth, he lost all train of thought.

“Take off your shirt.” she commanded.

Ben was a little flustered, but obeyed.

She had never seen him shirtless, she moved her fingers up and down his muscular chest, stopping to draw little circles around his nipples. She absolutely adored the little sounds and twitches that came out of him.

She grabbed his large hands with hers and moved them under her tunic, placing them on her hips. Ben gave her a look when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Rey….” he breathed “I’ve never…”

“I know.” she smiled at him. “I’ll be your master tonight.”

Those words made Ben pull her even closer, and kiss her again. She unwrapped herself from his arms long enough to take off her tunic.

Ben gulped and bit his bottom lip at the sight of her tonedbody and perfect small breasts.

He lifted her up and she wrapped herself around him. He moved his bed by the fire using the force. She smiled at the inappropriate use.

Ben laid her gently on the makeshift bed and his mouth was on her breasts a second later, he made little circles with his tongue around her nipples then traced little kisses down her tummy, lower and lower… When he parted her lips with his tongue, Rey let out a loud moan. It pleased him. He moved his tongue inside her, licking her, tasting her. He knew he struck gold when his tongue moved over the bundle of nerves and she arched her back. He licked and kissed at it with his full lips until she started panting. He loved the sound of it, and to know that he was the reason behind it made his head spin.

“Stop.” she rasped, pulling on his hair, he lifted his head up looking into her eyes, worried. “I want to feel you inside.” She added with a smile.

With one swift move she was on top of him. She pulled his pants and underwear down past his butt with her hands, then the remaining way using the Force.

She gave herself a few moments to admire him, in all his glory, she was very pleased with what she saw. She straddledhim and positioned herself right on top of him.

Rey made sure to look him straight in the eyes as she lowered herself onto him. His face changed into a mask of pleasure, as he felt her warmth around him.

This was not Rey’s first time, but I was her first time in over three years, she loved every inch of him, he was the perfect size for her, not small, and not uncomfortably big, it was perfect, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

She started moving her hips up and down and in a figure eight movement. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her entire being felt like it had caught fire, she wanted to bathe in this feeling for eternity. Rey bent down and planted a kiss on his lips, then moved his hands to her hips again.

“Take over.” she kissed into his mouth.

Ben needed no other encouragements, he moved her up and down on himself, side to side and in small circles, feeling every part of her. She was wet and warm, and getting hotter and hotter, she was maddening. 

But more then that, he felt like electricity was coursing through his veins, his skin pickled with static, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced, and he didn’t want to lose the feeling.

He stopped himself and looked her in the eyes for a moment.

“I love you, Rey.” He said. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“As have I, Ben Solo.” she kissed him, and in the kiss she pored all the feelings she had for him. She started moving her hips again, her lips, never leaving his.

A rush of release came over them, and in that moment they felt like one being. They could not tell where one began and the other one ended.

The fire was dying in the pit, the storm still raged outside. They were wrapped in blankets, naked bodies tangled underneath.

“How do we go back to what we were before?” She asked, head on his chest.

“…We don’t.” He answered. “If you’ll have me, I’ll stay with you. In the grey.” he kissed the top of her head.

“Oh, I  _will_  have you.” She smiled, looking up at him.

 

 


End file.
